The Life of Darkness
by FallenAngelSurei
Summary: Be prepared. This is a world of darkness and horror. You are about to enter the lives of thirteen Nobodies involved in an Organization. You've been warned. Proceed with caution.
1. Entry One: Intercom

**Sigh. I really should be focusing on other stories instead of creating new ones. Gah. The good thing about this one, though, is that it's not really a story and each chapter doesn't take long to write.**

**My friend and I were talking and she said something that just made me want to write this and so I had to. Dx Don't worry, I do plan on continuing my other stories, especially since each chapter in this won't be terribly long.**

**Just be prepared. You are about to enter the world of darkness.**

**These are diary/journal entries written by the members of Organization XIII. **

**I've warned you. BE PREPARED. FOR ANYTHING. **

**Ahem. And onto the entries. By the way, I won't be saying the author's name if I can help it until the end. **

**The Life of Darkness**

**Entry One: Intercom**

I think I could have had a heart attack today. I really do! The scariest--and I mean _scariest_--thing happened at the castle today. It was just horrifying. I didn't even know it was possible! Living my Nobody life here at the castle has been dark, to say the least. But never-_never_-has it gotten this dark. The day was going by as usual. I was doing my performed duties, sneaking off with Luxord to play some…_ahem_, strip poker with Larxene, and just living the life of a Nobody.

Suddenly, though, right as Luxord was about to strip off his cloak-so maybe I'm glad that this dark event occurred. Seeing Luxord cloak-less is not a pretty sight, let me tell you. Anyway. There was this voice! And dude, I had no idea where it was coming from. It was just _there_. Luxord seemed as confused as I did but Larxene, dude, she was just looking annoyed. I had a feeling she was somehow involved in this…voice plot. I watched her suspiciously until I recognized the voice!

It was Xemnas. Number I fucking Xemnas.

I was still baffled on where his voice was coming from. Now, I knew the dude was powerful and whatever but _this_ powerful? He was able to make his voice project across the entire castle from…wherever he was! I voiced my concerns that our leader may be losing it to Luxord and Larxene. Luxord whole-heartedly agreed while Larxene called us idiots. I was used to the nickname by now. It was nothing new. But then she said something and it dawned on me.

Xemnas wasn't losing it. In fact, he was perfectly sa- No; I'd better not finish that thought in case of jinxing something. We all know that Xemnas is on the brink of insanity as it is. But right now, everything seemed completely logical. Even where his voice was coming from! Now that right there was a shocker. Both to myself and Luxord.

Larxene said that he was speaking over the intercom.

And once more, I was baffled.

An intercom? A fucking _intercom_! When in all hells did we even _get_ an intercom! Dude, this place is more of a mystery to me as the days go by. I mean, why had I never heard of an intercom before? I'd never heard someone speak to the entire castle before now. Was that leader of ours just keeping it a secret! Damn him.

After getting over the shock that I could speak to the entire castle through this so-called intercom, I figured that I should listen to what Xemnas had to say since it might have been important.

WRONG.

He wanted to tell us a story. Yes, that's right, YOU HEARD ME.

A STORY.

AS IN…STORYTIME.

As in, we all sit in a circle and listen to the story of the two little bunnies. Except we all couldn't sit in a circle right now. Now I was sure: Xemnas _was_ insane. Not as insane as Xaldin, though. That dude is like…_certified_ insane.

Even if it did seem a little ridiculous to me, though Larxene said I'd done worse, we all listened in anyway.

Once upon a time there were thirteen people dressed in black. Their leader one day decided that they were too boring in all black. So he gathered everyone up and gave them a new cloak with a different color for each one. And then there was…_creativity_. And the thirteen people lived happily ever after. The end.

The end! Oh wait, there was more.

There's a mandatory "fashion" meeting tomorrow.

How wonderful, huh? As if.

To make matters worse, hours after "story time", mullet boy got a hold of the intercom. He figured we all needed cheering up and so he played us music. On his sitar. No doubt he had his little water clones dancing with him.

It just makes me wonder where the hell this intercom is and how I could get a hold of it. Of course it makes sense for Xemnas to use it…but then mullet boy goes up and uses it! What is this Organization coming to!

I swear, dude, this place is getting crazier and crazier every day. Larxene says I have no room to talk on that subject, though. Yeah, right. I am totally not crazy, dude. The only reason I jumped off that balcony of the castle was because I thought I could fly! I mean, who doesn't think they can fly? And I obviously didn't die. So I am not crazy. STFU Larxene. Yeah, that's right. You heard me! I need to go freshen up my eye patch now. Until we meet again.

:Number II, Xigbar:

1234 Happiness Way

The World That Never Was

**Well…that was fun to write. And kudos to my friend who, unknowingly to her, gave me the idea to write this! Haha. Don't you just love the address for the Organization? Just guess what the next entry will be about! x3 I know who's going to write the next entry and what it will be about. It should be coming up soon!**

**And just because I'm absolutely infatuated with Number VII, The Luna Diviner, Saix, he might have just a tad bit more entries than everyone else. But I'll make sure to get everyone else. Plus it'll be hard to write as Saix. He's angry. D:**


	2. Entry Two: Fashion Meeting

**The Life of Darkness**

**Entry Two: Fashion Meeting**

Today was absolutely ridiculous. It was the most awful day I think I will ever experience. There was nothing about today that I _did_ like. Starting from when I woke up to as I'm writing this now. See? That's how bad it was. It was just _terrible_. Of course, some of the others completely loved today but, you know, they're stupid so they have reason. So how was today exactly terrible and awful and excruciatingly painful to my mind? I'll tell you how.

I woke up and went down to our special "Dark" Mess Hall/Cafeteria thing to get some breakfast. Everyone else was already up and so I went over and sat with Axel to get some grub. Things were fine and everything was dandy up until I got my breakfast. I got some toast and fruit and eggs and sau-

OMG! Dude. My toast was burnt. It was _burnt_. And not just burnt, no, it was _BURNT_. Like…Axel!worthy burnt. At first, I accused Axel of doing this as some sort of joke but then I figured out that the toaster must be all weird and working improperly or whatever. So I didn't have any toast this morning because it was burnt. To make my breakfast extravaganza even better…Demyx came bouncing—yes, _bouncing_—up to us. Usually things are fun but…kind of annoying with Demyx. This morning I just wanted to stab him in the eye with my fork.

He had to come up and _remind_ us of that "mandatory" fashion meeting that Xemnas had planned after his little story. Axel didn't seem so upset with it and it confused me. This fashion meeting sounded—and ended up _being_—absolutely ridiculous! There was no point to it and I'd like to stab Xemnas with my knife _and_ fork. Sure, there were some amusing parts at the fashion meeting but mostly it was just the lamest thing I had ever been to. And you thought us Organization members were _cool_. Yeah, well, you're wrong. Come live at the castle for a day and you'll find out how cool we _really_ are.

So after breakfast, everyone left for the fashion meeting. Once we were there, Xemnas proceeded with this long-ass lecture on how we're too bleak and boring with our simple black cloaks. "We need something more," he said. "We need something different," he said. "We need something creative," he said. "We need…_color_." He said.

And so what did we get?

_COLOR._

Xemnas went to the trouble of finding us all new, identical cloaks…except we each got our own color. I think mine's the worst. Xemnas gave me an orange cloak. He claimed all the others colors were taken and I think that's bull. Just because I'm the youngest, does _not_ mean you can pick on me! Hmph. They'll see. They will _all_ see.

But I mean…some of the other members just look ridiculous in their new cloaks. Let's see…Xemnas got to keep his **black cloak** (what an asshole); Xigbar got a **purple cloak** (it totally suits him, too); Xaldin got a **green cloak** (no comment); Vexen got a **silver cloak **(because he thinks he's so cool with his _silver_); Lexaeus got a **maroon/brown cloak** (haha, that loser); Zexion got this **icy blue cloak** (to match his hair, Xemnas claims); Saïx got a **white cloak** (because he controls the moon, oh no); Axel got a **red cloak** (hm, I wonder why); Demyx got a **blue cloak** (I bet he wants some for all his clones now, too); Luxord got a **gold cloak** (he thinks it's a sign from the gambling gods); Marluxia got a **pink cloak** (glad I'm not him); Larxene got a **yellow cloak** (she claims to have wanted the pink); and let's not go back to me.

So I guess you could say _part_ of the day was entertaining. I mean, you should have seen some of their reactions! It was _classic_! Saïx didn't seem too eager about the idea and I was afraid he was going to go berserk for a minute but he didn't luckily. That wouldn't have been good. He probably would have destroyed the new cloaks and you can just imagine Xemnas' reaction if all the _trouble_ he went through was destroyed. But it didn't happen and so we can be happy once more.

Larxene actually seemed giddy about the idea (despite the fact that she wanted the pink one) and acted all girly. It was sort of scary, to tell you the truth.

But you know what? Enough on this new "fashion" meeting. Now we're all distinguishable. Isn't that just wonderful? Even if Luxord walks around with his hood up, we'll still know it's him. Unless, of course….ooh, this gives me an idea. I'll have to go plot with someone tomorrow. Hah! Your plan will backfire on you, Xemnas! Even though…this wasn't your plan and I'm not really backfiring anything…oh whatever! I can trick some of the members and that's always exciting. See? I can be all evil and Organization-y. And they all say I can't. Hmph.

So anyway, for the rest of the day, Demyx ran around with his sitar pretending he was the lead singer of that band he likes. Oh, what's their name? Uhm…Uh. Oh yeah! _Water Clones_! Man, what a lame name for a band. I wonder why Demyx likes them so much. Oh well.

So Demyx ran around acting like an idiot (as per usual) and things were just going wonderful. I tried to escape but Zexion, being that schemer he was caught me and told me that Xemnas needed to see me. Oh boy.

Turns out our faithful and amazing leader got news of my not being so keen on the new cloaks. I just told him that there were some creative differences. He bought it of course and told me that we could add glitter to my cloak. Wonderful, huh? I got out of there as fast as I could. I once more tried to escape to my room but ran into Demyx and he insisted on playing a song for me from that band. Their music isn't half bad. Oh well. They're not worth my time, anyway.

I was stopped by Larxene after that who wanted to "experiment" and I quickly escaped from that disaster waiting to happen. Eventually, though, I got back to my room and here I am typing this for you all. See? I can also be a good guy. These people just underestimate me, of course. They think they're all cool because they're not Number XIII. Pft. Whatever. I don't need them. Aw, crap. Someone's at the door. I'll have to write more later. Have fun (with whatever it is that you people do).

:Number XIII, Roxas:

1234 Happiness Way

The World That Never Was

**Mood: **Annoyed

**Haha. I hoped you all liked the second entry! And the third entry will be up with this one as well and I have a plan for the fourth one, so that should be up soon as well. I've added a mood thing at the end just for fun. Hope it's good. My friends are randomly giving me these ideas and so I might get some ideas if any of you randomly mention something funny in a review or something. I'm also thinking of making a chapter after every entry of comments by other members to the previous entry (sort of like a LiveJournal thing). Tell me what you think of that and I might start doing that.**

**And since I forgot it in the first entry…**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, Organization XIII, any members of Organization XII, or anything like that. **


	3. Entry Three: Anger Management

**The Life of Darkness**

**Entry Three: Anger Management**

FUCK.

:Number VII, Saïx:

1234 Happiness Way

The World That Never Was

**Mood: **Angry

**Haha. xD; Isn't that dandy and wonderful? Thanks to TunaxPenguin for telling me how to put the accent of the 'I' in Saïx's name! And thanks to my best friend, SkittlesUhbDhm for giving me these random ideas. Up next is entry four but you'll get no more on that!**


End file.
